The present invention relates to diagnostic ultrasound methods and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for co-displaying multiple scan planes of a scanned object in real time.
Numerous ultrasound methods and systems exist for use in medical diagnostics. Various features have been proposed to facilitate patient examination and diagnosis based on ultrasound images of the patient. For example, certain systems offer a biplane imaging of an object, e.g. the human heart. One image of the biplane images may have a fixed orientation with respect to the transducer while the other image may be varied in relation to the fixed reference image. At least some systems with biplane imaging capability may rotate one image relative to the other, or may tilt one image relative to the other.
Heretofore, ultrasound methods and systems were unable to acquire multi-plane imaging for three or more imaging planes rapidly enough to be useful in real time display and analysis of the scanned multi-plane information. Also, conventional systems were unable to visually display the image displays with quantitative data, e.g. tissue velocity or strain rate.
A need exists for improved methods and systems that provide real time acquisition and display of three or more image planes of an object with optional display of quantitative data.